Sara Kitajima
}} is the love interest in A Kiss For The Petals - My Dear Prince and the fourth character in the series. She and Kaede Kitajima form the second couple of the series. Appearance Sara is a pretty girl of average height with long light brown hair and blue eyes. She has bangs covering her forehead with long locks of hair falling over her shoulders. She wears a dark brown hairband and, on each side of her face, cross-shaped hair ornaments of the same color. Her dressing style matches her career as a model; as such she wears stylish, fashionable clothes. She has a modest bust. Personality In an effort to become suitable for Kaede upon their reunion in Japan, she has developed very outgoing and cheerful traits. That being said, she takes everything she deems important, such as her modeling career, very seriously. This is shown when she only eats a low-fat protein bar and a bottle of water for lunch, much to Kaede and Mai Sawaguchi's dismay. She is also shown to get jealous very easily- as shown when other girls were admiring Kaede with hair down and her glasses off- this follows her trait of being possesive of Kaede, whom she believes to be the one for her. History When she was a child, she and her cousin Kaede were very close in terms of Kaede being extremely protective of her, with Sara beginning to develop feelings for Kaede at that young age as a result. However, Sara had to move away from Japan, leaving her distraught. Sometime during her life overseas, she became a teen model, a popular one at that. Later in her teen years, she moved back to Japan to be with Kaede, her feelings left unchanged. Official Profiles ''Maidens of Michael'' A first-year student at St. Michael's and Kaede's younger cousin. A student model, well-known from fashion magazines. Her mother is an actress, making her a true thoroughbred. She has an incredibly bright and sociable disposition. With her appearance and personality, she has a charismatic temperament that causes her to unwittingly charm those around her. She's what you might call an open book, and has a kind of natural innocence. Her affection towards Kaede is in full overdrive, both publicly and privately. The way she clings to and loves on Kaede in front of others with such a serious expression tends to make the other students jealous of their closeness.Translated from http://yurinyurin.com/michael/character.html by Ralen. ''Snow White's Knight'' A second-year student at St. Michael’s, she’s Kaede’s younger cousin and junior. She’s currently a TV star by way of her work as a student model, having inherited the showbiz gene from her mother, the actress. She has an extremely bright and outgoing nature. Her personality and appearance give her an unintentionally charming charisma. Her upfront personality and manner of speaking give her somewhat of a natural feel. She doesn’t hold back with her feelings for Kaede in particular, whether in public or private. She’s currently doing on-screen work alongside her girlfriend Kaede, and in a sense they’re the most famous couple on campus.Translated from http://www.yurinyurin.com/shirayukinokishi/character.html by Ralen. Appearances Visual Novels * A Kiss For The Petals - My Dear Prince * A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Beloved Photograph * A Kiss For The Petals - The Joy of Loving You (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Whisper with a Kiss (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Maidens of Michael * A Kiss For The Petals - Snow White's Knight '' Light Novels * ''A Kiss For The Petals - Our Vacation Together * A Kiss For The Petals - The Curtain Call Never Ends * [[Comiket 75 Bonus Story - A Rowdy Open Air Bath!|''Comiket 75 Bonus Story - A Rowdy Open Air Bath!]] * ''Comiket 76 Bonus Story - "Just Because it's a Pajama Party, Who Says We Have to Wear Pajamas?" Said the Dirty Girl * ''Comiket 77 Bonus Story - The Bud Has Thorns'' * ''Comiket 80 Bonus Story - Nanami and Kaede Brag About Their Girlfriends'' * ''Comiket 82 Bonus Story - Kaede, Takako, and Skimpy Swimsuits'' Drama CDs *''A Kiss For The Petals - Kaede-chan Super Mode'' *''A Kiss For The Petals - Kaede-chan's Newlywed Cooking'' *''A Kiss For The Petals - The Spoiled Princess and the Snow Prince'' Web *''Reo-ppoi Radio'' (guest appearances) Trivia * is written with the kanji for and . "Sara" is also a variation of "Sarah", an Hebrew name meaning "lady, princess, noblewoman". * means "northern island". *In Beloved Photograph, the point of view briefly switches to Sara on two occasions. She and Runa are currently the only characters to have internal monologue in the visual novels. *In My Dear Prince, Kaede--and indeed, some fans--questioned Sara's skill in sex despite Sara professing having no prior experience. Fuguriya's FAQ states that her prowess as a model affords her an ability known as "Real Shadow". This ability allows her to virtualize physical interactions with another person and simulate the sensations of touch on her own body. This, according to Fuguriya, allowed her to train for the inevitable reunion with the actual Kaede. Gallery Sara Uniform.png|Original appearance, school uniform Sara Casual.png|Original appearance, casual outfit Tsa01s result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', winter uniform Tsa01f result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', casual outfit Tsa01s2 result.png|''Snow White Knight'', summer uniform Tsa01f2 result.png|''Snow White's Knight'', casual outfit Tsa01m result.png|''Snow White Knight'', swimsuit References Category:Characters